


A Scarf For You, A Beanie For Me

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Crack Fic, Dorks in Love, Gift Giving, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Some angst, Surprises, christmas special in april, just a bit, short fic, snarky yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: Yuuri is wrapping Victor's gifts when something happens that will send shockwaves through the skating community.~A gift for a friend





	A Scarf For You, A Beanie For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazul9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9/gifts).



Christmas and Victor’s birthday was approaching, and while Victor had gone out for a sponsorship meeting, Yuuri was taking the time to gift wrap Victor’s presents. They weren’t anything flashy, but Yuuri thought them perfect for Victor: a poodle phone charm, a new scarf with a matching beanie (Victor wouldn’t wear the beanie, he wasn’t a hat person, but Yuuri thought he could wear that and they could be a cute matching couple), a custom print mug with Makkachin and Yuuri on it, a calendar with group photos of friends and family, and a sweater from Victor’s favourite shop. They were having Christmas in St. Petersburg that year, then immediately separating the next day for their national events which were on at the same time, so they weren’t doing much on the actual day. Neither was overly happy about it, but Victor was considering it to be his last year in competition before he started coaching fulltime, with more students who had already expressed their interest (not that Yurio would ever admit it).

Yuuri had opted to gift wrap everything himself instead of having a shop do it. Firstly, it was cheaper, and Yuuri’s student saving days would never truly leave him, no matter how rich his future husband was. Second, Yuuri was pretty damn good at gift wrapping, with ribbons and bows and all. Thanks to his American Christmas experiences, Yuuri had put on the Michael Bublé Christmas album, donned a festive hat and pyjama pants, and bought the good hot chocolate to drink. That was how Yuuri and Phichit used to celebrate together, making it their own little tradition to help settle into a foreign country. It helped them get into the American spirit of Christmas.

It also meant that Yuuri’s focus was solely on making the presents look perfect. Each fold had to be perfect, each little bit of sticky tape needed to be precise, and the ribbons and bows needed to look effortlessly done. It was time and attention consuming, meaning Yuuri didn’t notice the intruder come in the front door, didn’t hear his bag hit the floor or his feet slowly making their way over, not even the little giggle the intruder couldn’t help at Yuuri’s obliviousness. To be fair to Yuuri, even Makkachin hadn’t noticed. It was only when a voice whispered very quietly in Yuuri’s ear _“Gotcha”_ and hands were on his shoulders, that Yuuri noticed. And boy did he notice.

It all happened right when Yuuri had just finished cutting a sheet of gift wrapping, and his hand was lifting away. The voice, the hands, and no notice, Yuuri was terrified for a moment. And then for the moment after. He had raised his hands with the scissors, not even thinking if it was friend or foe behind him, just reacting. But when he heard the _snip_ , and saw turned to see the intruder’s face, Yuuri’s face fell. He had seen what he had done, and if Victor’s reaction speed was a fraction slower, there would have been blood. But luckily it wasn’t. But it also wasn’t fast enough.

“Y-Yuuri,” Victor stammered, eyes wide and disbelieving. “Wha- Y- My!Yuuri! My hair!”

Yuuri couldn’t say a thing, his throat was physically restricting. He had done something so blasphemous, so heinous, that he was already thinking of moving to a safe haven where Victor Nikiforov had no fans who would hunt him down. _Yuuri had cut Victor’s hairs_. And not just a few split ends cut, not that Victor had any, but at least an inch across his fringe, dangerously close to his head. 

Tears were welling up in both mens eyes, Victor for the loss of his hair, and Yuuri for the inevitable loss of Victor. When their eyes met, though, Victor gulped down his sadness and embraced his love.

“It was my fault, Yuuri. Mine. I’m so sorry,” Victor said right into his ear, holding the younger man tightly, which he knew was comforting for him, and knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“Vic-tor,” Yuuri hiccupped, returning the hug delicately. “I’m so-so sorry.” 

“No Yuuri, it was me. You are wonderful and sweet, and I could see you had scissors, and teachers always said not to play with them, but I wanted to surprise you, and-” 

Victor was cut off as Yuuri released him to face him.

“I could have hurt you! I _have_ hurt you! Your beautiful hair!”

“It’s okay, Yuuri, it’s _okay_ ,” Victor asserted. “I, I do love my hair, but I’d rather be bald than be the source of your tears. Please Yuuri, it’s not your fault and I don’t blame you at all. Okay?”

Victor held Yuuri’s eyes and smiled with slight encouragement until Yuuri nodded and returned with a smile of his own. 

“Okay Victor.”

~

“Why are you wearing a hat, old man?” Yurio snarkly asked. “You finally starting to lose too much hair?”

Yurio meant it as a joke, Victor knew this, but the loss was still fresh and he couldn’t help the almost undetectable quiver in his voice when he replied “No, Yuuri bought me this to match his new scarf.” Yuuri heard it though, and tried not to feel guilty. They’d agreed that Victor was the creator of his own demise in this, and Yuuri an innocent victim. They had also decided that Victor would wear the beanie, however suspicious it was, and Yuuri the scarf until Victor’s hairdresser appointment in four days time. He had tried to get in earlier, but they were booked up and Victor refused to go anywhere else.

“Wait, what? Katsudon, I thought the scarf was for-”

“I must have said the wrong thing!” Yuuri quickly interjected, wanting this conversation to just be over already. “Well, we need to practice now, bye!” He took Victor’s hand and pulled him away before any more questions were asked.

~

A week later, social media went wild. Victor Nikiforov had a buzzcut. Fan accounts were already up for _The Loss of Victor Nikiforov’s Hair_ , and #RIPVNHAIR was trending too. Reactions were more severe than the last drastic haircut. Yurio and Mila were the most ruthless at the rink, and Georgi was the most sympathetic. Yavok barely rolled his eyes. They’d all put it down to balding, and Victor wore that rather than admitting any other hairstyle would’ve just exaggerated his forehead. Chopping it all off meant the focus was on the loss itself.

Victor didn’t care _too much_ , his Yuuri still loved him, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kazul9!!! i can't do art but i like to think i can write?
> 
> and thank you everyone who reads and leaves a kudos or comment! it does mean a lot!
> 
> for those who are following me or any of my unfinished fics sorry i haven't written in a while! i do have reasons and they are life is just, constantly happening. i will do my best to write something again, even just a small crack fic. thank you for patience!


End file.
